


Quarantine Moment

by MohRod



Series: Memory Loss [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch wakes up after being rescued from the Omega to find a beautiful and strange male staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine Moment

_I need to tell him. He doesn’t know._

Was his first thought. It wasn’t _'it hurts'_ nor _'where am I?'_  
His heart bombed blood through his veins, and his lungs filled with air from the oxigen machine.

“Open your eyes.” the command came from somewhere near above.

 

Butch fought the heaviness and did as was told. Bright light blinded him for a second and again, this despair saying he had forgot to tell someone something important flooded his chest. His face was wet, but he only noticed that because a thumb cleaned the liquid.

 

“Don’t cry,” a soft but rough voice said right beside his head. The cop turned to find a pair of blue-diamond eyes staring at him. “It’s okay. It’s over, now.”

 

Butch tried to speak but his dry throat only made a rasping sound.

 

“Here, drink some water,” the male helped to put the cup over his mouth. Butch drank everything. “More?”

 

“No, thanks” he whispered. 

Silence in the room. The guy beside him was texting on the phone. Butch’s heart was beating so fast, he thought he might die just now.  
This guy was dressed with a green surgical suit and had a mask over his mouth. Then he took it off and smiled.

 

“God… Are you an angel?” B said, impressed.

 

The male laughed aloud, throwing his head back. 

“No, I’m not. Be quiet now.”

 

Butch hummed and frowned; what a strange and imperative personality.  
“Did the doctors send you?”

 

More laugher. 

 

“You can say so. Yeah.” The diamond eyes sparkled with mischief as he eyed Butch's body over the hospital bed, as if to make sure he was alright.

 

Cop stared at him up and down as well: this man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; it did weird things to his stomach, although he wasn't interested in men. 

 

“Are you a nurse?” he replied in disbelief. How could so? Such beauty is the kind that's hired for modeling (even with the wierd tattoo on the right temple. He was still beautiful); Butch is not gay, _but I can be objective, right?_

 

“No. Now keep quiet, true? You need to rest.”

 

Butch closed his eyes, relenting on getting free of the strong white lights; not his lips. 

 

“You’re so handsome.” gazed at the other once again. “No… Beautiful. God-like beautiful. That’s weird.” _Because I usually don't feel like this_ , he wanted to keep saying.

 

“You’re high. Shut up and go to sleep.”

B dozed for a while. He woke up again to find the same goateed face, hard shoulders and diamonded eyes that could see his soul. 

 

“Hi, there.” Butch whispers. 

 

“Hey, my man” said the other. Butch smiles faintly but honest. Then he bites his lip, the Detective Training kicking into gear.  
“Who are you, again?” 

 

“I’m Vishous. Your best friend and room mate.”

_Oh. Okay._ The cop frowns deeply. He has a best friend who’s not José? And he lives with this guy! Whose name is 'vicius', for some weird reason. Maybe it's a nickname? God, what the fucking hell happened?

 

“Do we know each other for long?”

This male’s eyes sparkles and he grinns.  
“Yeah, been quite a while.” Could mean so much, and the vague answers were making his head hurt -but Butch has time for that later.

“V, it’s so confusing… I…” he stops mid-sentence. “Do I call you V?”

 

A chuckle shakes his said-to-be best friend’s body.  
“You call me whatever you want, cop. ‘T’is okay.”

B nods. Hearing Vishous speak and laugh did a thing inside him, _it's not butterflies -it is not!_ \- Like he was safe, at home. Which was weird as shit, ‘cause he had never felt at home anywhere before.

 

“Remember anything now?” Vishous voice echoes in the room.

 

“You’re my home.” Butch says quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a serie based on a Tumblr post.
> 
> I edited some and changed the Verbal Times for the end of the fic simply because I like the idea that the second time Butch awakes, he's a bit more AWAKE, in the present, if that makes sense. The first half of the fic, he's still under the morphine and comming from sleep, so I wrote that in the past. 
> 
> Hope it was clear enough, and that you enjoyed it.


End file.
